The Bloody Crown
The Bloody Crown (en español La corona sangrienta) es el vigésimo segundo episodio de la tercera temporada de y el sexagésimo sexto episodio de la serie en general. Sinopsis LA PROFECÍA CUMPLIDA — Después de meses de desbaratar las peligrosas amenazas y letales ataques, los hermanos Mikaelson finalmente se encuentran cara a cara con la única persona que podría provocar su desaparición definitiva. Con más estacas que nunca y la casa invadida por un ejército de sus antiguos enemigos declarados, Klaus es llevado a juicio por los siglos de atrocidades que ha cometido. Por su parte, Marcel, que ha estado fuera de control tras un acto de traición por parte de los más cercanos a él, es sorprendido por la llegada inesperada de alguien de su pasado. Finalmente, Elijah, Freya y Kol buscan desesperadamente una manera de salvar a su familia antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Hayley y Vincent también aparecen. Elenco Elenco Principal *Joseph Morgan como Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies como Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin como Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis como Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood como Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel como Freya Mikaelson Estrella Invitada *Claire Holt como Rebekah Mikaelson Elenco Recurrente *Nathaniel Buzolic como Kol Mikaelson *Jason Dohring como Will Kinney Co-Protagonizada por *Selena Anduze como Bruja #1 Inacreditado *Blake/Charlie como Hope Mikaelson *McCarrie McCausland como joven Marcel (material de archivo) Trivia *Antagonistas: Marcel Gerard y los vampiros creados por Klaus. *Marcel mata a los miembros restantes de la Strix en la Iglesia de Santa Ana. Son encontrados por el Detective Will Kinney, quien es gravemente herido por un vampiro sobreviviente antes de que fuera salvado por Vincent. *Elijah y Kol son mordidos por Marcel durante una pelea mientras Freya es envenenada por una vampiresa del linaje de Klaus. Sólo son salvados por la intervención de Rebekah. Asesinados * Vampiresa - apuñalada; asesinada por Hayley Marshall * Vampiro - extracción de corazón; asesinado por Hayley Marshall * La Strix - varios; asesinados por Marcel Gerard * Vampiro - apuñalado; asesinado por Vincent Griffith Continuidad * Este es el tercer final de temporada en el que aparecen Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Hayley, Marcel, Vincent y Hope, el segundo en el que Freya aparece y el primer final de temporada de Kol y Will. **Este también es el primer final en el que tanto Davina como Camille no aparecen. * Rebekah fue vista por última vez en Savior y en un material de archivo en Behind the Black Horizon. Ella fue mencionada por última vez en Where Nothing Stays Buried. *Thierry fue mencionado. Fue visto por última vez en The Big Uneasy. Él fue mencionado por última vez en Rebirth. *Diego fue mencionado. Fue visto por última vez en From a Cradle to a Grave. *Gia fue mencionada. Fue vista por última vez en Fire with Fire y su cadáver fue visto por última vez en Ashes to Ashes. Fue mencionada por última vez en I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans. *Ansel fue mencionado. Fue visto por última vez en Chasing the Devil’s Tail y fue mencionado por última vez en Where Nothing Stays Buried. *Camille fue mencionada. Fue vista por última vez en No More Heartbreaks''y fue mencionada por última vez en ''Give 'Em Hell Kid. *Davina fue mencionada. Fue vista por última vez en Give 'Em Hell Kid. *Esther fue mencionada. Fue vista por última vez en Ashes to Ashes y en un material de archivo en Behind the Black Horizon. Fue mencionada por última vez en Where Nothing Stays Buried. *Mikael fue mencionado. Fue visto por última vez en Night Has A Thousand Eyes y en un material de archivo en Behind the Black Horizon. Fue mencionado por última vez en No More Heartbreaks. *Dahlia fue mencionada. Fue vista por última vez en Ashes to Ashes y fue mencionada por última vez en No More Heartbreaks. Detrás de Escenas Referencias Culturales Frases Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals The Bloody Crown Trailer The CW The Originals - 3x22 Sneak Peek "The Bloody Crown" Galería |-|Promocionales= TO322promo Marcel-Vincent.jpg TO322promo Vincent-Will.jpg TO322promo Hayley-Freya.jpg TO322promo Haylope.jpg TO322promo Klaus.jpg TO322promo Marcel.jpg TO322promo Marcel-Rebekah-Klaus-vampires.jpg TO322promo Rebekah.jpg |-|Capturas= |-|Detrás de Escenas= Referencias Ver también en:The Bloody Crown Categoría:Temporada Tres (The Originals) Categoría:Guía de Episodios de The Originals